


Eternal

by peanutbutterjelly-pie (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/peanutbutterjelly-pie
Summary: -“This is about Heaven, right?”Dean starts to fidget, but he can't bring himself to withdraw when Castiel interlaces their fingers, making the whole process much more intimate. “It's nothing, Cas …”“Dean …”The hunter sighs. “Yeah, okay, I'm having a few hang-ups,” he admits reluctantly. “So what? I'm happy you're getting a change to reconnect with your family and that's all that matters, right?”[...](In which Castiel seems eager to reconcile with Heaven and Dean's not sure what to make of it.)-





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for in-between!
> 
> I hope you have some fun with it :D
> 
> -

Dean has been noticing Castiel's efforts to reconcile with Heaven for weeks now.

It started with a few tentative calls and meetings, both sides apparently still a bit stiff and uncomfortable, but soon enough Castiel found himself away for “angel business” more often than not. He's putting a lot of time and energy in making up with his kin in any way possible and all his work seems to be fruitful considering he's becoming high demand once more, just like in the good old days.

Dean has been watching the whole thing from a safe distance, suppressing the urge to announce his (not so lovely) opinion about this change of pace. He didn't forget how the angels treated Castiel in the past, how they abandoned him for having his own free will and thinking of his own. And he sure as hell remembers vividly the countless attempts on Castiel's life.

So yeah, he's not exactly thrilled about this new development.

But he's got no right whatsoever to berate Castiel in this matter. Heaven had been his home for _millennia_ , and Dean assumes it can't be easy to let something like this go without any kinds of regret. After all, his time with the Winchesters is barely a blink in Castiel's life so far, and though Dean knows that Castiel cherishes them deeply and wouldn't change a thing that happened (words that the angel stated repeatedly on multiple occasions) his ties to Heaven can't be ignored in the long run.

Something so intense and eternal, it can't be thrown away like yesterday's trash.

So instead of voicing his distress quite colorfully Dean shuts his mouth and suffers in silence. Castiel deserves to make his own decisions and if he's eager to make amends with Heaven, so be it.

Even if it means Castiel might recall the benefits of his old life at some point and eventually consider leaving humanity to its own devices to return back to where he was born.

Yeah, even then.

Because at the end of the day Dean only wants him to be happy.

And sure, they finally might have pulled their heads out of their asses about five months ago and made their grand love confessions next to a vampire's corpse, but that doesn't mean that Dean has any right to cling to Castiel like a needy boyfriend, miserable about his significant other spending time outside of their personal bubble.

So Dean keeps watching from afar and doesn't say a word because that's what Castiel deserves.

However, his angel has always been perceptive to Dean's emotions (he's still not a hundred percent certain that bastard isn't reading his mind somehow!), so when they eventually find themselves in their bedroom one night Castiel takes both of his hands into his and looks right into Dean's soul with his unnaturally piercing blue eyes, penetrating all of the hunter's layers with ease.

Like always.

“Something is bothering you,” Castiel says as he tightens his grip.

Dean lowers his gaze, figuring that outright lying to him would be futile to begin with. “It's not important …” he goes for instead, hoping that Castiel notices from the tone of his voice to just drop it.

Castiel, though, doesn't seem really inclined to do so. “This is about Heaven, right?”

Dean starts to fidget, but he can't bring himself to withdraw when Castiel interlaces their fingers, making the whole process much more intimate. “It's nothing, Cas …”

“Dean …”

The hunter sighs. “Yeah, okay, I'm having a few hang-ups,” he admits reluctantly. “So what? I'm happy you're getting a change to reconnect with your family and that's all that matters, right?”

Castiel's expression softens while pulling Dean closer. “ _You_ are my family!” he corrects, his voice warm. “You and Sam and Jack. Your mother. Claire, Jody.” He smiles gently. “Even _Rowena_ is more family to me than the angels ever have been and if that isn't telling you everything you need to know, then I can't help you.”

Dean frowns in confusion. “Then why?” he wonders. “Why make all that effort?”

Castiel leans in and presses a tender kiss onto Dean's lips. “Because I want to be welcome in Heaven when the time comes.”

Dean blinks. “What time?”

Castiel smiles at him like he thinks him an adorable idiot before he goes for another kiss, this one a bit more intense and sensual, like he's pouring all his feelings into it.

“You're human, Dean,” Castiel reminds him with a chuckle a moment later. “And though I will make sure you will have a long and healthy life – which is not easy considering your eating habits and your general recklessness –”

Dean snorts at that because he can't really argue Castiel's point here.

“Despite your long life eventually you are going to die,” the angel continues, a little waver in his voice. “And you, Dean Winchester, will go straight to Heaven, no questions asked. You deserve it more than anyone.” He sounds pretty determined and Dean certainly wouldn't want to fight him over this. “And I … if you would allow it, I'd like to accompany you.”

Dean stares at him for a second, not sure how to feel about this. “You … want to go to Heaven with me?”

Castiel nods. “Yes. If you'd allow it.”

“So you trying to get cozy with the angels …?”

“Naturally I would need free access to Heaven for this to work,” Castiel explains. “Granted, for you I'd make it possible somehow, even without the angels' consent, but I figured I should try the peaceful way first.”

Dean feels his heart seize as he carefully wraps his head around Castiel's words. “So you're saying … you don't only want to spend my little human life with me, but _eternity_ as well?”

This is _so big_.

And Dean knows that it shouldn't be utterly surprising, all things considered, but he still feels floored. He seriously didn't expect something like this going down tonight … or ever.

“We both know that death isn't the end,” Castiel breathes against Dean's lips. “So yes, with you there has always been eternity on the table.”

Some tears start to prickle in Dean's eyes. “Cas …”

“Of course you're not obligated to anything,” the angel hurries to reassure. “Only because I'm reconciling with Heaven doesn't mean you _have_ to accept –”

Dean doesn't let him finish as he crawls onto Castiel's lap and wraps his arms around his strong torso, squeezing him so tight Castiel would've gasped for air if he'd need oxygen.

“Cas, man, don't be ridiculous!” Dean says, pressing a kiss onto Castiel's temple. “Of course I want fucking eternity with you!”

He feels Castiel's demeanor gentling at those words, like up until this point he totally anticipated the possibility of Dean rejecting his offer.

“Naturally you can revoke your decision anytime, even in fifty years –”

This time Dean interrupts him with a kiss, adding extra tongue to the mix which makes Castiel moan in delight. Even after several months he's so responsive to even the simplest touch and that's one of the reasons why Dean loves him.

“Cas,” the hunter whispers after several blissful minutes of making out with the man of his dreams, “you're really sweet and stuff … but you _do_ realize that you basically just proposed to me, right?”

Castiel straightens his back and tilts his head as he obviously evaluates their entire conversation. And in the end he concludes, “Oh. I think you're correct.”

Dean laughs, loud and booming, and he feels happiness surging through his whole body. He never thought something like this even happens in real life, but yep, there it is.

“I love you,” he says with the widest smile imaginable. “You can't even measure how much, you stupid dork. So _yes_ to eternity.”

Castiel looks absolutely joyful and soon enough their lips lock once more, their kisses switching between soft and warm to hot and desperate back and forth, making Dean dizzy in the process.

“I have to warn you though,” Dean pants eventually after having to pull apart for a moment to draw in some much needed air. “My Heaven will most likely consist of riding around in Baby, visiting that classic cars museum in Denver over and over, and having lots of sex with a certain blue-eyed angel. _Lots_ of it.”

Castiel snorts at that mental image and drags the hunter closer again. “Well, I think I will manage somehow.”

Dean grins brightly. “You have been warned,” he teases. “No take backs now.”

In response Castiel flips him around on the bed so that he finds himself on his back, covered from top to bottom with angel who immediately starts to kiss the living daylight out of him, and Dean can't imagine ever being happier.

He's more than ready for the rest of his life – and eternity – to begin.

 


End file.
